


See What We See

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bottom Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nicky watches, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Positions, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, i was left unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Booker doesn't understand what Joe and Nicky see in him that they inside on keeping lights on, they decide to show him.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	See What We See

He'd lost track of it all, the kisses, the touching the numbers of times he came under their careful ministrations. 

Somewhere in that haze of pleasure, the Frenchman found himself on his knees, hands braced against the wall on either side of the floor-length mirror. Joe pressed against his back with one hand wrapped around his length, the other fitting his leg to give himself the best angle while his lips nipped at the shell of Booker's ear. 

"Look at you, all fucked out like this."

From the bed, Nicky watches with a hungry smile on his face as he stroked himself. 

Sebastian whined as the skilled hand left his cock and instead came up around his throat, though it didn't squeeze, Joe instead forced his chin up to make the man see himself. "Look at how beautiful you are like this," 

The blonde gasped as Joe's cockhead pressed against his sweet spot. Sebastian didn't think he had it in him to come again. "Come on, you've given us so much already, give us just a little more, or is four too much?" he asked. He could stop them, one word and it would all stop, they would run a bath and take care of him, cuddle and talk it out. He didn't want to call it, he wanted this, needed this. Hitting that limit, Sebastian let them push it and enjoyed every second of it, the reward after left him feeling spacy and light, pleasure and pain, in the best ways.

Opening his eyes Sebastian saw how wrecked he was, the sight of Nicky on the bed getting so close and Joe pounding into him. "Merde," He swore before feeling his cock twitch. He came dry, his entrance quivering around Joe's length causing the elder immortal to release inside of him, while Nicky spilled into his own hand.

"Fuck you're so good for me, baby. So good for both of us," 

Lips pressed along his back and shoulders. 

"When we fuck you this is what we see," Nicky spoke up, "How much we've taken you apart, made you scream yourself hoarse, and brought over climax after climax," Getting up Nicky walked over to tip the blonde's head up so he could kiss him.


End file.
